


Ticciwork

by YaoiLoverForLife



Series: Creepypasta shorts and one-shots [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ticciwork i sbest ship, Toby is hyper and acts stupid but he's not, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clockwork is having doubts about herself so Toby comes to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticciwork

Tick tock tick tock

The ticking was the only sound in the room. Which was ok, because she wanted to be alone.

Tick tock tick tock tick

Clockwork tilted her head to look at her reflection from a different angle. Her fingers ran lightly over her own face, tracing the lines where the corners of her mouth were pulled up slightly. She made a few faces and watched as the thread moved, not tugging her skin or hurting. Unlike Jeff, the edges of her stitched on smile were capable of moving slightly, allowing her to smirk or give a semi-frown.

Tock tick tock tick tock.

Her hand moved up to her eye, where a small clock sat. She didn't touch it, it would take too long to set it back to the proper time if she did. She directed her attention to her other eye. The once blue iris was now a bright toxic green. She thought it looked good.

Tick tock tick.

This was stupid. She was never one to care about her looks, she wasn't vain. But still, something her ex-friend Scissor Mouth had said made her curious. Old memories of her brother asking her about what boys did to girls nudged her mind. Phantom touches ran across her skin, but she shook them off. But Scissor Mouth had a point. What had been so appealing about her?

Tick tock tick tock tick tock.

Back then her hair had been shorter, she had been chubbier, and her body hadn't quite adjusted yet. Despite her chubbiness as a child the bony elbows and knees that most children had were still present. Her limbs uneven and looking out of place in her pre-puberty stage. Clockwork frowned. She still wasn't very pretty.

She wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't very pretty either. She had none of Jane's style and grace. She didn't have Nina's curves or her confident but still feminine walk. She didn't have a size two or three waist either. She wasn't fat, but she was short and had muscle, her walk looked more like a man's than a woman's. She didn't wear skirts or dresses or leggings or tight jeans.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick.

Her hair, which was an ugly shade or brown, was always messy and thick. It hung down around her shoulder in waves and curls that looked more suited to a nest of squirrels and it didn't shine or bounce.

Tock tick tock.

Clockwork groaned and turned away from her reflection. What the hell was she doing anyway?! Why did it matter it was the past, and her brother and her father had been fucked up creeps. But, it wasn't the past that made her look in the mirror. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Clockwork thought back, trying to think of a reason why Toby would look at her twice.

Tick tock tick tock.

He wasn't stupid, hyperactive and twitchy, but not stupid. People tend to forget that he was home schooled because kids made fun of his twitch. But he still managed to graduate a year early with a full high school degree. He was perfectly content to let people believe he was as stupid as he acted sometimes, which used to piss Clockwork off to no end. However, Toby just shrugged it off used to the teasing and name calling, and besides if people never took him seriously it was easier to get the upper hand on them in a fight. Seriously, what were people expecting from a proxy of the Slenderman?

Tick tock tick tock.

Originally Natalie had been on Zalgo's team, one of the biggest mistakes she'd made. She was done with being a normal girl, which meant none of that teenaged boy drama bullshit. Then Toby happened. At first she was perfectly content to ignore the twitchy weirdo, she even gave Scissor Mouth permission to call dibs on him. But Toby was interested in her.

But why!? It couldn't be her looks. The first few times Toby tried to talk to her he'd spazzed and wound up stuttering. Then, when she'd bumped into him after she'd finished a "job" he'd taken one look at her covered in blood with an evil smirk and turned bright red before running away twitching so hard she was impressed he could walk straight.

Then he started asking about her, which had pissed Scissor Mouth off, but "no, I don't like him. And yes I know you called dibs, he's all yours". But then her birthday happened. And she made a plan, a plan to go back to her old school, the fancy art school for the gifted and burn it down. Only he'd already done it. She was going to kill him.

Except for the twitchy little fucker was actually a damn good fighter. And somehow during the fight he'd managed to get her to chase him up a hill so she could see what he'd done. She'd never forget the sight of hundreds of burning bodies spelling out,  
"Happy B-day <3".

That was that. They spent the rest of the night talking. Well mostly Clockwork demanding to know how he knew her birthday, what school she went to, and most importantly, why. She's pretty sure he'd blushed, but since he was wearing the goggles and the mask it was hard to tell. He stammered out something about her being "really pretty, and still a total bad ass. And you're awesome, like way better than I thought a girl could be, not that girls can't be awesome, but they usually don't become killers. And you seemed really nice, well not nice, but, well you know what I mean and, uh I saw rainbows when I looked at you. No wait that's weird....." He'd rambled like that for a while with Natalie laughing at him.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock.  
"But Goddamn it why?! Why did he say that?"

"Why did who s-say what?" Clockwork shot up and pressed her knife to the other persons throat.  
"Oh, sorry babe." She blushed bright red before lowering her knife. Toby just grinned and twitched at her. Then he got serious again, or he thought he was being serious, when in reality he'd just cocked his head to the side like a damn puppy asked her what she was talking about.

"You! Why you would- I mean why do you still like me? Why did you even notice me?" Toby instantly understood what she meant, because again he's not stupid!

"Because, you're different. Well, everyone we know is different. But you especially. I could tell that you were tougher than the rest of those posers who made deals with fucking Zalgo! Only people who are ignorant or desperate would make deals with Zalgo. And everyone who does winds up regretting it, even those he claims are loyal to him. But you looked like you couldn't give a fuck less who was in charge. You were the only person you were going to listen to. Besides, I can tell when somebody is like that because they think they're bad ass and grown up, and when somebody acts like that because they don't trust anyone else."

"I've been abused by people who were supposed to give a fuck about me. And you clearly knew what it was like too, but instead of bitching about it or just lying there and taking it you got out. Some of these assholes are here because they were born this way, and some got fucked up along the way, but sometimes I look at our friends, and sometimes even just random "pastas" and I get fucking pissed off. Because when the smallest fucking thing happened they snapped. But I'm not going to judge them too much for that. I just think it's bullshit when people like you and me actually had to suffer."

"You were a legit bad ass with a story I can relate too. And you were pretty, what wasn't to like?"

Tick tock tick tock.

"How am I pretty? My hair is an ugly mess, I have no feminine curves, if I didn't have boobs I'd look like a boy!"

*SMACK*  
"Don't laugh asshole! I was being serious."

"I'm sorry. But that was kinda f-f-funny."  
"I was wondering how long you'd go without a twitch. And maybe it was a little funny."

"Ok, s-s-seriously though. I like you're hair. I d-don't care if it's messy. Bes-sides, you totally pull it off. I don't care that you're not a twig thin fashion diva. Th-th-think about it, if you were as skinny and c-curvy as Nina or J-Jane and I twitched while hugging you I'd snap a bone. W-w-well actually Nina and Jane are pretty bad ass, so maybe not, but still. And you have beautiful g-g-green eyes, and the way it lights up when you smile, or smirk. I love how you get so wrapped up in killing or wha-whatever it is you're d-d-doing,"

"I love that you don't need anyone to protect you. And if having muscle and the s-s-strength to kick some ass when you need to means sacrificing a 'girlish figure' I can deal w-with that. I love you the way you are, Clocky!"

Tick tock tick tock tick tock.  
Clockwork pulled her boyfriend down to sit next to her on the bed. Toby went willingly and sat as still as he could while she pulled off his goggles and face mask. She set them down on the table by the bed before crawling into her boyfriends lap. Toby wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek softly. Clocky smirked before pulling him down into a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. Toby,"  
"Hmmmmm?" She leaned up to give him a softer kiss.  
"I love you too."


End file.
